


The Patience of A Cat

by flawsinthevoodoo



Series: Daemon!verse Hockey [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawsinthevoodoo/pseuds/flawsinthevoodoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrion is certain his human is an idiot but no one has ever told Patrick Roy what to do not even his Daemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Patience of A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to the same world as the other two and might actually see some crossover in some of the later chapters. See the end notes for pictures of the Daemons.

Garrion is pretty sure that his human is an idiot. He’s not expert on human relations but based on his observations, that kid in the locker room wants to climb Patrick like a tree and it’s not like he would be adverse to that given the low level arousal in his scent every time the kid is in the room. He gets that there are some weird power dynamics at play because he’s not the idiot of the pair of them, but if he has to sit there smelling the pheromones the two of them throw out at each other for one more team meeting he might have to start chewing on stuff in protest again. He would really rather not because the hockey gear tastes worse than it smells, and that stuff reeks. Last time he had to gnaw on a full set of pads to get his point across but Patrick had stopped seeing the woman with the chinchilla daemon the next day. The point is Patrick is ignoring the obvious and that rarely ends well for them so if he keeps it up Garrion will have to fix it, as per usual. 

It is three weeks into the season and Patrick and the kid are still dancing around each other. But Garrion is no slouch, he’s been doing what cats do best, assessing the situation. He now knows that the kid’s name is Matt, that he has a sweet forehand,impressive wheels and absolutely no brakes. The guy is fearless as far as Garrion can tell which makes the meek and mild act he rolls out for Patrick all the more suspicious. He knows he’s not the only one watch this weird waltz of failure. Matt’s daemon, Herne, a margay with a penchant for practical jokes and lurking in the rafters,had caught up with him about a week into training camp. 

“This is ridiculous.” 

“Yep.” Garrion has to agree. Patrick is pretty much on his last nerve these days. And based on the very exasperated tone of Herne’s voice Matt isn’t doing much better.

“He has his poster on his wall.”

“Well, huh.” 

“He moons.” The margay moans.

“Wow. Ok that’s pretty bad.”

“It is...distressing.”

“He has the kid’s last seven years of tape on his DVR. Even the shit from Sweden.”

“Jeeesus.” 

“And he watches.It. All.” The two feline Daemons share a commiserating look. 

“We have got to do something about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Garrion](http://www.gambassa.com/gambassafiles/images/images/1306/jaguar_5_v1.jpg)   
>  [Herne](https://c4.staticflickr.com/8/7098/7088598245_b317b48cd5_b.jpg)


End file.
